A Hero's Quest: Part 1: Sheldon's Journey
by Nasaboy135
Summary: A short spin off story of a normal boy who lives in New York finds out he's a demigod. This story takes place between the last book of the Percy Jackson seires and The Mark of Athena. Contians spoilers, so please read these books first. If this story gets popular, I will begin writing part two of this short seires. Enjoy!


My day started out normally in New York, well at least something did. That was until I met them.

"Wake up, Wake up you fool." I awakened to the sweet sound of my sister's voice. I started to get out of bed, but later a pillow came at my face. I got dressed and raced downstairs to a serving of eggs and cold oatmeal. As I began to eat, I noticed that my parents were awful quit; except for my sister who was speaking rapid pig Latin into her cell phone. Then my dad spoke up and said, "It's the last day of school and you haven't picked the summer camp you want to go to." Well, it was the last day of school and I wanted to go to a camp, but none of them matched my personality. I'm even so different from my parents; you wouldn't know we were related. I thought so long that the school bus pulled up. Instead of an answer I replied,

"Got to go."

My sister and I boarded the bus and we left the house. The bus turned on 9th avenue and I saw something. I spotted a blond girl and a boy running from someone and in the boy's hand was a bronze sword shimmering in the sun. I was scared out of my wits while the other kids were pointing and laughing at them. I ignored the thought and just assumed it was an advertisement for a "we buy gold" business. As the bus pulled up to school, I would never know what would happen next. I entered the school and made my way into math, while the teacher sounded like, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, Ahhh!" "Wait, what?" I thought.

The class room door busted open and a shaggy black hound emerged with beady red eyes and a growl. Its collar around its neck said, Mrs. O, Leary. All I remembered next is that the class went into chaos and the huge dog leaped at me, then the room went dark.

"Do you think?" said a voice.

"Most likely," replied another voice.

I opened my eyes to see the same kids I saw running down the street. Then the boy replied,

"I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth, and I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do."

I screamed as the girl pulled out a cloth and covered my mouth, I fainted again.

When I woke up I was laying in a bed in a rustic farm house. I looked around and I noticed that I was in some type of infirmary. There was a trey next to my bed with a glass filled with a golden liquid with a note that said, "Drink". Normal kids would have avoided it but I took a sip and tasted apple cider. "Wired," I said to myself because it was the type of apple cider from my vacation to Georgia years ago. Then a middle-aged man came in riding a motorized wheelchair. With a cherry smile and somewhat deep voice he said, "Welcome to camp half blood."

"Camp What?" I responded. "Who are you?"

"To answerer your questions, I am Chiron and this is camp half blood," the man explained, "And you are a demigod."

Well, that rang a bell. I remember from an old Latin class when we studied Greek/Roman mythology that a demigod was a child of a god, but the other parent was mortal. My parents were certainly hiding something from me.

"So, what am I doing here?" I asked the old man.

"I think Percy can understand, for now follow me."

He led me from the room and into a hallway. We went out the front door and something caught my eyes. I shielded my eyes from the sun and saw buildings, kids with bows and arrows, swords, and other Greek weapons. I looked around and saw many cabins in a U formation. I could smell strawberries in the distance and could see woods, lakes, and hills. I liked this place.

The boy with the orange shirt ran up to us and I could see he was about 14 years old with tan skin and sea green eyes. My first reaction was to run away, but I didn't. "Oh you're awake, welcome to camp half blood."

He seemed friendly, so I introduced myself and shock his hand.

"We were trying to catch my brother's hellhound when it ran into you; Mrs. o' Leary is only attracted to demigods. She really needs to be played with; let me show you around your new home."

Ok, I've just been kidnapped by kids my age, had a hound attack me, and I was now considered to be a demigod, what else could happen? The answer is, a lot.

Percy started to explain how the Greek gods did exist and they moved to the most powerful area of the world, which is now America. Honestly, I didn't believe a second of it. He went on saying he was a child of the Greek god Poseidon and He did all this weird stuff about defeating the titan god Kronos and is now trying to defeat a thing called Gaea. Hard to understand? We walked by all different an age of kids from all walks of life, and he showed me a sword arena, while kids with real weapons dueled each other. The forges were where the kids of Hephaestus were building away. My favorite thing was the Argo 2, a death defying Greek battle ship with a nuclear reactor. I wasn't allowed inside of it, period. Percy finally told me that I needed a weapon myself, so I replied,

"My mom would not even let me run with a butter knife."

"Mine either, until I was trained here," He said.

By now I understood that if the gods still exist, that monsters did too, and I needed to train. I learned that my parents were told about what had happened and they would not tell the camp staff how they got me as a baby, so I was mad at my family. I already assumed that I had no bloodline relationship with them, and I was very confused.

Percy and I went to the armory that had more weapons the all of the armed forces put together, I was amazed. I tried out swords, daggers, and spears to see if the weight matched me, none of them did. I was in the armory for almost two hours when finally, after scraps and cuts I found just a regular bow and about three dozen standard arrows that fit me. Percy said I could carry them, but not fire, because I was not trained yet. I also picked out a bronze helmet just for protection in the training games.

Did I ever mention that Chiron was a horse? Well, I found that out at dinner. I was just settling in camp when a conch horn blew in the distance.

"Oh, it's time for dinner," Percy said.

As we made our way to the dining hall, all of the other campers were going to sit at a table that was assigned to their godly parent. I sat down with Percy as weird looking creatures called nymphs (spirits of the wild) started passing out food and drinks. I took a hamburger and a Pepsi. Chiron came over in his wheel chair to eat at the staff table when I noticed something weird, he started to rise, and as he did he became taller and furrier. Soon, he became half man at the top, and half horse at the bottom. I learned in Latin class these things were called centaurs and I nearly fell out of my seat. As soon as the campers saw that Chiron was in horse form, it went dead quit.

"Everyone, we have a new camper today; Sheldon please come forward."

I came forward to him with my bow and arrows strapped to my back and I was holding my helmet for no apparent reason. All the campers stood up and clapped, except two tables that were ether the Ares, god of war kids or some minor cabin who was apparently the god of sleep. All of a sudden, the clapping turned to gasps, I didn't know what was happening and I looked up. A burning red symbol consisted of an owl with an olive branch hovered over my head like a supernatural hologram. Then, the symbol started to hum and my weapons and helmet started glowing with the same soft red. Chiron looked at me as the symbol above my head dissipated and said,

"Behold, Sheldon Quimby, son of Athena."

I was speechless.

All the campers finished eating and as I was on my way to my new home (cabin 6, Athena), Annabeth came up to me and spoke for the first time directly to my face. "So welcome to the family Brother." She ran along with her friends, her blonde hair trailing behind her. My sister! Ok, to describe how I felt, imagine you've just been kidnapped by kids, one of your captures is a girl that is the best fighter at a Greek summer camp, and you find out she's your sister. It was a big change for little words.

As I walked in the cabin, it was technology heaven for me. There were computers everywhere, a blueprint station, and about 15 smart boards on the walls. The cabin was complete with a GPS monster tracker, and projectors making images everywhere. I meet some of my cabin mates, and I had a big surprise; all of these kids were my brothers and sisters. This place felt like home, and I would have to leave it so soon.

After I went to bed, I was out cold; until I thought someone was trying to wake me up. I woke with a start, as a voice rang out, "Sheldon, Sheldon."

It sounded like an ancient hiss, and being dumb, I put on some cloths, my helmet and drew my weapons. I tip-toed outside and gently closed the door. I started to follow the voice when a figure in the woods started running at me.

I heard it, but could not see it. I drew my bow and loaded an arrow. The thing lunged at me and I released the string that I had pulled back. The arrow released normally, but when it hit my target, the arrow lit up green and it magically started flying back at me. I ducked, but the arrow came back into my hand. I studied the arrow in the moon light and noticed that there was writing on the arrow that had not been there before. It said, "Ettio." Somehow the words translated to me into, "friendly."And since when could I read ancient Greek?

I looked at my target and noticed it was Chiron, and even that I had hit a bull's eye on his thigh, there wasn't even a scratch. He was breathing fast from running and all he said was "Get on my back." Knowing it was something urgent, I climbed on his back and he ran to the big house that I had woken up the morning before. I dismounted and ran through the doors. I noticed that one camper from every cabin, Including Annabeth from my cabin; was surrounding a pool table. They were all talking in urgency, and they went dead quite when I walked in. Getting to business, Annabeth said,

"Sheldon, I know you haven't been here for even 24 hours, But I have news."

"Okay", I responded.

"Our mother wanted you, well she told Chiron to tell you that…"

"She needs you," Chiron interrupted. "She wanted you to do a favor for her."

"The only thing she said was to follow your helmet," said Annabeth.

The other campers looked around as confused as me, trying to suck all of the information at once. Percy rose from the table and said,

"Go upstairs to the attic and remember a Poem you will hear."

I thought this was some type of prank, but I obeyed and finally found the attic.

What I saw up there almost made me scream, old trophies, cob webs, and a mummy was all stashed up stars. I waited for the objects to speak a poem, but nothing even moved. As I was about to leave the attic, the same voice rang out even louder, "Sheldon, Sheldon." I turned to see that green mist started to come out of the mummy's mouth and the mist started swirling all around me. The voice rang out almost telepathically,

"Your mother rings out in help; a monster has called out a yelp. You must accomplish this good deed, while all time must vitally proceed."

I walked back downstairs, bewildered and informed everyone of what I had heard. Percy and Annabeth packed me a bag with food, Greek first aid stuff, money, Greek money, and an extra change of clothes. The mission I was about to go out on was called a quest, and Percy had gone on many of these adventures. He said not to worry, but being the first Demigod going on a quest without training could get you killed in awful painful ways.

So, I left Camp Half-blood without knowing where to go. I put on my helmet and something strange happened. A glowing red arrow leading south suddenly appeared on the ground, but when I took off my helmet it disappeared. My mother said to follow the helmet, and I finally knew what she meant. I followed it over a hill with a single pine tree while the Manhattan skyline glimmered in the distance. I kept following the arrows as it leaded me into the busy streets.

As I looked at the people with my helmet on, I could hear their voices without their mouth moving. I stopped to think, and I realized the helmet gave me the ability to read people's minds. Instead of being bewildered at this, I found it more Ironic; and I never knew that this power would save my life.

I wondered why the people were not frightened when a kid was walking through the streets wearing a Greek battle helmet. Percy said it was something called the mist, were mortals only saw what they wanted to see. I was hungry, so I bought a hot dog from a street vendor.

I had walked so far that I had reached the New York suburbs in a day. I settled down for the night next to a tree, knowing that this quest could take weeks. Before you could know it, I was asleep and the dream I had was just plain weird.

I pictured the goddess Athena walking down a sidewalk, she had on a white blouse with blue jeans and she looked like any regular tourists. Her steely grey eyes matched identical like mine; from her expression I knew something was wrong. A dark hooded figure emerged out of the ground and Athena looked shocked. The goddess of wisdom started dissolving as the figure let out its hand to her. Athena was helpless as golden liquid came out from her and started melting into one spot on the ground.

The golden puddle then formed into the shape of a diamond, becoming solid. A leather collar came out of nowhere as the diamond changed into an amulet. The amulet attached itself to the collar then, suddenly everything exploded into a bright light.

I woke up to find it was daylight and the tree I had slept by was near a road leading up to the busy New York City. I put on my helmet and again, a red arrow appeared, pointing up in the opposite direction of New York. I gathered my gear and started Hiking up the road. By about nine o'clock, I had passed several gas stations and was now looking down at a farm. I walked down the hill I was on and started walking through wheat pastures, chicken coops, and a Cow field. More arrows appeared and lead straight to a goat gazing on the pasture. I climbed over the picket fence with no problem, and checked to make sure no one was looking, it was of course deserted and the only sound you could hear was the moan of cows in the distance. The arrow pointed to the goat in the grass, and I thought it wanted me to go pass the goat, but no, this was my destination.

I started going around the other goats, trying to avoid some of their horns. I came up close to the kid, and noticed something wired, the same collar in my dreams was around the skinny goat's neck. That was easy, too easy. I reached over to grab the collar, when he let out a yelp. The yelp turned into a growl and the growl turned into a roar. The goat started to expand, and at the head, its neck became scaly. The head turned green as it grew and a lizard head replaced the goat's head. The goat/lizard or gizzard went from 5 feet tall, 10, 15. I drew my bow and notched an arrow. I pulled back at the lizard's head and released the string. My helmet started whispering voices of what the monster was thinking, "I will dine on this demigod's flesh."

The thing lunged and I rolled between its legs. With the helmet's ability, I knew every move and I could out smart this thing. I had wasted 7 arrows and the monster had not even a scar on its body. I picked up some ugly thoughts from the gizzard, including a colorful rainbow of language and cursing.

I started to feel the same power as I did when I shot an arrow for the first time. I notched an arrow and pulled back with all my might.

I released the arrow and it hit right in his leg. It was a normal shot, but I heard a slight hum. I ducked right when the arrow exploded. A fireball lashed up to the sky, and the monster was gone. All that was left of the thing was its giant collar, with the crystal shining in the grass.

I went to pick it up as three cop cars pulled up,

"Uh-oh."

I ran to the golden gem, I unattached it from the collar and started to run. Some police officers got out of their cars and started to chase me. The crystal was warm in my hand, no it was hot. It was so hot that I had dropped it. The crystal broke when it hit the ground and the liquid spilled out onto a rock. Then, the liquid evaporated into the air and a woman appeared. She had grey eyes and brown hair that fell to her shoulders, she was my mother.

"Thank you, Sheldon." she said.

"Gaea has trapped me; she is preparing for war, beware the Romans."

She seemed like in a trance, like recovering from being sick. She continued,

"I know this sounds confusing, but the time is not yet ripe for you to understand. Go in peace."

Athena vanished with a bright light, so bright I shielded my eyes and turned my head. When I looked back, I wasn't in the farm anymore; I was on top of the hill with the pine tree boarding Camp Half Blood.

I looked down and saw the campers, and the buildings. I ran to the big house, and as I passed the campers I noticed there were some new faces. As soon as I went passed them, they stared at me and the camp went awkwardly quiet.

I ran up to the porch and burst through the front door. Chiron looked up and his mouth went wide open. I said to him, "Chiron, Athena told me a warning, she said to beware the Romans." I got a little ahead of myself, but somehow a simple message turned into a sense of panic. Chiron asked,

"Sheldon are you all right?"

"Yes, where's Percy?" I added.

"Sheldon," Chiron's face went pale, "You've been gone for almost a year, and Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus."

"What?!"

To be continued.


End file.
